bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Burichiburichi
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hiyori Sarugaki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yyp (talk) 09:10, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Speculation Hi there, I'm SunXia, a member of the team here. Welcome to our Wikia. I was going to give an official warning here but decided against it since you are new. If you have proof that Hiyori grew a foot taller over the 100 years since being a Shinigami then please reference it. But we do not add "It is speculated among fans" to our articles, we only add true and referenced information from official sources. Please refrain from these types of edits in future as it can result in official action being taken and the information will not be left in the article. Hope this advice helps and you can read our policies here. Good Luck!! :Hi again. Ok I don't know why you thought it was fast because I actually messaged you four days ago as soon as I removed your edit. Unless you have actual proof that her height changed, ie an official databook or the manga stating that she is 1 foot taller than she when was a Lieutenant then it will not be going into the article. Things that appear to be the case are not included in our articles as we only work with facts, stated facts, within the Bleach universe. I know this doesn't seem fair because you and other fans agree this has changed but we have to consider things that are only true otherwise many things can be added that fans think are true. The fact is, Hiyori looks very different from when she was in the Gotei 13, her outfit is now light instead of dark and her hair is different and her face has become tired looking. These stylistic changes could make it look like she has grown but unless Kubo says or writes official work that states she has grown, this will not be going into the article. In regards to her height, all we know is that she is the same height as Hitsugaya and that was shown in the databooks as well with official values. Thanks for your understanding. ::Thats not going to work. Shes not in Chapter 315 and unless you find height values that say Hiyori was shorter with official proof then its not going into the article.